


Teiko's Scandal

by seventyonesquare



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventyonesquare/pseuds/seventyonesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya yang menemukan rahasia di balik semua</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teiko's Scandal

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

**_ Kuroko no Basuke’s Fanfiction _ **

**_ Akaxfem!Kuro _ **

**_ Harem!Kuroko _ **

**_ Bahasa Indonesia _ **

**_ Inspired from SUNGKYUNGKWAN SCANDAL _ **

**_ WARNING: OOC, TYPO, GAJE, AMATIR BANGET, NAMA-NAMA PELAJARANNYA NGARANG TOTAL _ **

**_ MOHON MAAF KALAU BANYAK SALAHNYA, BENTAR LAGI LEBARAN :D _ **

 

            Pintu kamar terbuka memunculkan kepala bersurai coklat miliknya. Menengok ke dalam memastikan kakaknya tercinta ada di dalam. Kouki, lelaki bersurai coklat itu, melengos masuk setelah tahu kakaknya di dalam.

                “Kak, aku masuk, ya?”, izin Kouki.

                Sang kakak menoleh dan memberikan senyuman singkat tanda mengizinkan. Surai biru muda sepunggung miliknya bergerak lembut seiring pergerakan kepalanya yang kembali berkutat ke buku yang di pegangnya.

                “Kakak, bisa kau  ajari aku ini?”, tanya Kouki pada kakaknya, Tetsuya.

                Tetsuya meletakkan bukunya, beralih menatap Kouki yang menunjukkan bagian tengah buku aljabar yang di pegangnya.

                “Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?”, tanyanya tanpa merubah ekspresinya sekali pun.

                “Yang ini..”, telunjuknya menunjuk bagian persamaan tiga variable.

                “Eto… caranya begini. Kau harus menentukan dulu yang mana yang akan kau kerjakan. Kau tinggal memilih dua di antara tiga persamaan ini yang lebih mudah dikerjakan. Misalnya ini, pada persamaan satu hanya ada dua variabel x dan y, sedangkan di persamaan dua ada tiga variabel yaitu x, y dan z. Lalu di persamaan tiga juga ada dua variabel, y dan z. Kau jangan terburu-buru memilih persamaan tiga yang memang memiliki dua variable dengan persamaan satu. Kau lihat ini, di persamaan satu dan dua variabel x sama-sama memiliki koefisien 2. Maka dari itu lebih mudah jika kita mengerjakan persamaan satu dan dua terlebih dahulu. Sampai sini mengerti, Kouki-kun?”, Kouki mengangguk. “Lalu operasikan dua persamaan ini. Lihatlah hasilnya, persamaan baru ini memiliki variabel yang sama dengan variable di persamaan tiga. Sisanya tinggal kau operasikan saja persamaan baru ini dengan persamaan tiga. Kau akan menemukan jika bukan y maka z. setelahnya tinggal kau subtitusikan ke persamaan mana saja yang kau mau”, Tetsuya mengakhiri penjelasannya.

                Kouki melanjutkan pekerjaan yang telah dimulai oleh Tetsuya.

                “Kau benar, kak. X-nya adalah 2, y adalah 3 dan z ketemunya 4. Benar kan, kak?”

                Tetsuya mengangguk, tak lupa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kepada adiknya tercinta.

                “Kak..”, air muka Kouki seketika menjadi mendung.

                “Kenapa Kouki-kun?”.

                “eto.. sebenarnya aku minta kau ajari aku ini karena…”

                “Karena apa Kouki-kun?”.

                “Karena aku tidak lulus ujian aljabar yang diberikan Ayah tadi siang. Ayah bilang tidak akan menerimaku masuk Teiko Academy jika nilaiku tidak memuaskannya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak masalah dengan itu.. aku.. hanya saja aku tidak terlalu gemar dengan ini itu tentang aljabar dan sekawanannya. Aku juga tidak terlalu berminat memasuki Teiko Academy. Karena memang bukan itu yang aku suka. Aku hanya ingin Ayah tahu kalau aku juga punya sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan”.

                Ini yang selalu Kouki pendam. Keinginan Ayahnya untuk menjadikan Kouki pewaris Teiko Academy mendorong Kouki melakukan hal yang sebenarnya ia tak ingin lakukan. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tak menjadi Tetsuya yang bisa mempelajari hal ini itu, hal yang selalu Ayahnya inginkan? Ia tak iri pada Tetsuya, hanya saja ia ingin Ayahnya tahu ia juga ingin melakukan hal-hal yang ingin dia lakukan dengan kemauannya sendiri. Dan Kenapa? Kenapa Tetsuya tak terlahir menjadi seorang lelaki saja? Itu jelas akan membuat Ayahnya senang bukan main, memiliki putra cerdas yang bisa beliau banggakan untuk dijadikan pewaris Teiko Academy.

                Ya, pada era ini, semua lelaki yang ada di Negara ini diwajibkan mempelajari semua ilmu pengetahuan yang dipengaruhi oleh Negara-negara barat. Mulai dari aljabar sampai alkimia. Semuanya dipelajari agar lelaki di sini bisa membangun Negara ini besar seperti Negara-negara barat. Negara ini percaya hanya lelaki saja yang mampu untuk mewujudkan harapan itu. Sedangkan wanita? Jika bukan dari keluarga terpandang, wanita hanya akan digunakan sebagai alat pemuas nafsu dan budak. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang cocok bagi wanita, karena memang wanita tidak diizinkan untuk mempelajari semua ilmu pengetahuan itu.

                Kouki dan Tetsuya adalah anak dari pemilik Teiko Academy, sekolah terelite di penjuru Negara ini. Ia adalah Kuroko Junpei. Sekolah yang sudah diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi ini telah menjadi sekolah asrama terbesar dengan seleksi ketat di setiap tahunnya. Hanya anak-anak lelaki terpilih yang bisa memasuki asrama ini. Teiko Academy selalu menyeleksi dengan adil dan jujur, serta tidak pernah pandang bulu, baik itu orang kaya maupun miskin. System pembayarannya adalah subsidi silang, bagi yang mampu akan dikenakan biaya sesuai dengan keadaan orangtuanya, sedangkan bagi yang tidak mampu tidak akan dipungut biaya.

                Tetsuya sadar dengan keadaan Kouki sekarang ini. Dia tahu Kouki tidak ada minat masuk ke Teiko Academy. Tapi sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Tidak ada. Selain Kouki, Tetsuya tidak memiliki saudara laki-laki lain. Dan lagi ibu mereka sudah lama meninggal dunia. Ayah mereka juga tidak ada niatan menikah lagi. Hanya Kouki satu-satunya harapan ayahnya.

                “Kakak..”

                “Ada apa, Kouki-kun?”

                “Kenapa Kak Tetsuya tidak terlahir sebagai laki-laki saja?”.

                Tetsuya memandang Kouki sejenak sebelum menjawab, “Kouki, tidak ada yang bisa memilih kita ingin dilahirkan seperti apa. Semua ini memang sudah kehendak Tuhan. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha dan berdoa. Hanya itu”, Tetsuya menjeda sebentar, “Dan lagi, jika Kouki-kun tidak ingin masuk Teiko Academy, ada baiknya jika Kouki-kun berterus terang kepada Ayah. Kakak akan membantumu, sungguh. Kakak yakin Ayah akan mengerti.”

                Mendengar itu Kouki merasa senang luar biasa. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sedetik kemudian Kouki memeluk Tetsuya. Saking terkejutnya, Tetsuya tidak bisa membalas pelukan Kouki. “Terima kasih, Kak. Kakak adalah yang terbaik”. Air mata mengalir dari mata Kouki, isakan pun lolos dari bibirnya.

                “Kouki-kun, jangan menangis, ya?”, ucap Tetsuya menenangkan Kouki. Kouki hanya mengangguk walaupun isakan masih terdengar.

                “Jadi Kouki-kun..”, ucap Tetsuya sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka, “Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebenarnya?”

                Isakan Kouki berhenti, ia menatap Tetsuya dalam, “Aku ingin sekali melakukan ini, tapi jika aku bilang ke Ayah, Ayah pasti akan memarahiku.”

                “Memangnya apa Kouki-kun? Kau bisa memberitahuku dulu. Jangan sungkan Kouki-kun, aku tak akan mengadukannya”, ucap Tetsuya meyakinkan.

                “Sebenarnya, ini sudah lama sekali. Saat aku mencari buku di perpustakaan Ayah, aku menemukan buku tentang Negara Perancis. Setelah dibaca lebih dalam dan mencari referensi lainnya, aku merasa tertarik dengan kuliner di sana. Walaupun aku belum pernah memasaknya. Tapi aku sangat ingin belajar memasak kuliner Negara itu. Aku sangat yakin dengan kemampuan memasakku, karena begini-begini aku pandai sekali memasak, haha”, ucap Kouki. “Dari situ, aku ingin sekali menggabungkan masakan di Negara ini dan Perancis. Pasti akan sangat enak. Masakan di sini yang penuh dengan rempah dan masakan sana dengan kerumitannya, pasti akan sangat sempurna”, ungkapnya dengan mata berbinar.

                Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adiknya yang sangat antusias.

                “Apakah kamu benar-benar ingin melakukannya, Kouki-kun?”

                “Tentu saja, jika aku memiliki kesempatan aku ingin sekali pergi ke Perancis”

                “Baiklah”, Tetsuya tersenyum, “aku akan memikirkan bagaimana kita bicara kepada Ayah”, Kouki mengangguk senang.

                “Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu, Kak. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang”, ucapnya sambil berlalu. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tumpukan buku di meja Tetsuya.

                “Kenapa Kouki-kun?”, tanya Tetsuya heran melihat adiknya.

                “Bukan apa-apa, Kak. Hanya saja buku Alkimia itu dicari Ayah tadi. Lebih baik kau cepat kembalikan. Aku takut jika kau ketahuan oleh Ayah karena  Ayah akan mengajar dengan buku itu besok”.

                “Ahh.. iya, aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan soalnya tadi. Akan kukembalikan setelah ini”, dengan itu, Kouki melangkah keluar kamar kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

                Suara langkah kaki bergema di seluruh penjuru perpustakaan. Lampu teplok dibawa agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dengan menyalakan lampu perpustakaan. Tetsuya, yang memang seorang perempuan, selalu dilarang Ayahnya memasuki perpustakaan rumah. Ayahnya adalah seorang yang kaku, selalu mematuhi peraturan. Karena itulah Tetsuya juga tidak diizinkan mengenyam pembelajaran sama sekali. Tapi bukan Tetsuya kalau tidak keras kepala. Dia suka belajar dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia mati. Karena menurutnya, perempuan tidak diizinkan untuk belajar adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kenapa tidak diizinkan? Apa bedanya laki-laki dan perempuan? Mereka sama-sama manusia dan sama-sama berdiri di atas bumi. Seharusnya pemerintah bisa lebih mengerti soal ini. dengan membuat perempuan mengerti ilmu pengetahuan pemerintahan juga tidak rugi, malah Negara ini akan semakin berkembang, karena hampir seluruh masyarakatnya berilmu. Tetsuya tidak paham dengan pemikiran orang-orang di era ini.

                Saat tiba di bagian yang dituju, ia langsung meletakkan buku yang ia pinjam dari sini. Sudah lima tahun lebih Tetsuya selalu mengendap-endap masuk ke perpustakaan. Tapi itu bukan masalah, karena hampir seluruh buku di perpustakaan itu sudah dibacanya. Dan ia merasa jika hanya buku di perpustakaan rumahnya tidaklah cukup untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya yang besar. Ia ingin yang lain. Tapi dengan penampilan sebagai seorang wanita, ia tidak bisa ke mana-mana selain di rumah dan pekarangannya saja.

                Setelah meletakkan kembali buku yang dipinjamnya, ia beranjak menuju bagian aritmatika. Diambilnya salah satu buku, yang ternyata buku Aljabar yang tadi dibawa Kouki ke kamarnya. Ini buku pertama yang ia baca dulu. Awalnya ia tak mengerti banyak, tapi setelah dipelajari Aljabar sangat menyenangkan. Sambil menghela napas pelan, ia kembalikan buku Aljabar ke rak.

                KRIIIEEET

                Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Tetsuya terlonjak dan menjatuhkan lampu teploknya. Ia tak pernah tahu Ayahnya atau pun Kouki mengunjungi perpustakaan pada jam-jam ini, jam satu lewat dini hari. Didengarnya langkah kaki, walaupun masih jauh dari tempatnya berada, Jantung Tetsuya rasanya ingin copot, berdetak tidak karuan.

                SYAAAT

                Seketika perpustakaan menjadi terang, seluruh lampunya telah menyala. Hal itu tambah membuat Tetsuya tidak karuan. Bagaimana jika ia ketahuan? Bisa-bisa perpustakaan akan ditutup pada malam hari dan Tetsuya tidak bisa masuk lagi. Langkah kaki orang tersebut mulai terdengar lagi, Tetsuya perkirakan orang tersebut berjalan di sekitar meja dan kursi belajar. Tapi yang membuatnya tambah kaget bukanlah suara langkah itu, melainkan suara lainnya, suara Ayahnya.

                “Tetsuya, keluarlah. Ayah tahu kau ada  di sini.”

                Tetsuya gemetaran, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, mau keluar atau tidak Ayahnya sudah tahu jika ia ada di sini. Lama ia berpikir, sampai ia tak menyadari jika Ayahnya sudah ada tepat di sampingnya. Bahu Tetsuya ditepuk. Tetsuya menegang. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah Ayahnya.

                “Ayah, ini.. ini.. tidak se-seperti yang kau-kau pikirkan. Su-sungguh.”

                Kuroko Junpei tidak menjawab, hanya menatap putrinya yang menegang ketakutan. Perpustakaan terasa hening. Baik Tetsuya maupun ayahnya tidak ada yang bersuara. Tetsuya masih belum bisa sembuh dari syoknya melihat ayahnya. Lalu, Junpei menghela napas kasar.

                “Katakan, Testuya. Apa yang kau inginkan?”, ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

                “….”, Tetsuya masih belum bersuara. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

                “Astaga Tetsuya, apa sebegitu susahkah pertanyaanku. Kukatakan sekali lagi. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Jujurlah padaku, Tetsuya!”

                “A-apa maksud Ayah?”

                “Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh Tetsuya. Aku tahu...”, ayahnya berhenti sebentar menarik bahu Tetsuya dengan sedikit kasar menghadap ke arahnya. “Aku tahu Tetsuya, sejak dulu kau selalu mengendap-endap ke perpustakaan, dan membaca hampir semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan ini. Ayah juga tahu Tetsuya bahwa kau.. kau juga ingin sekolah. Ayah tahu, ayah sangat tahu itu”, Tetsuya tidak yakin, tapi ia seperti melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Ayahnya. Bahu Tetsuya yang dicengkeram oleh Ayah menjadi lebih tegang. Bagaimana Ayahnya bisa tahu? Tidak mungkin Kouki menceritakannya, kan?

                “Ba-bagaimana Ayah bisa tahu?”, malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, bukannya kata maaf.

                “Karena aku Ayahmu, Tetsuya”, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Tetsuya. Benar ternyata dugaan Tetsuya, pipi ayahnya basah oleh air mata. Tangan kanannya terjulur dan mengusap pipi Ayahnya.

                “Kenapa Ayah menangis?”

                Junpei terdiam, tidak menimpali pertanyaan Tetsuya.

                “Kenapa Ayah menangis?”, tanyanya sekali lagi.

                Junpei melihat Tetsuya, “Karena Ayah merasa berdosa, Tetsuya. Sangat berdosa”.

                “Kenapa Ayah? Kenapa begitu?”, Tetsuya hanya ingin tahu kenapa ayahnya merasa seperti itu. Di sini Tetsuya yang salah, tapi mengapa Ayahnya menangis? Begitu besarkah kesalahan Tetsuya sampai-sampai Ayahnya menangis.

                Tangan yang mencengkeram bahu kiri Tetsuya digunakan untuk mengusap lembut pipi Tetsuya. “Kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu. Mirip sekali tanpa cela. Bahkan sifat kalian pun sama”, ayahnya menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, “Kalian juga suka belajar. Ibumu suka sekali dengan alkimia, kupikir kau pun sama. Dan Ayah sangat merasa berdosa karena mengurung otak cerdas ini di rumah ini karena peraturan bodoh pemerintah.”

                “Ayah, kau tidak marah?”

                “Kenapa aku harus marah, Tetsuya? Ayah sangat senang saat tahu anak Ayah suka belajar. Walaupun itu kamu bukan Kouki. Sangat disayangkan Kouki lebih memilih memasak daripada belajar. Tapi itulah yang ia inginkan”.

                “Tunggu dulu, Ayah. Jadi Ayah tahu Kouki lebih memilih memasak daripada belajar? Ayah tidak keberatan tentang itu?”

                “Tentu saja. Kouki selalu membaca buku tentang Perancis dan tidak ada hal lain yang membuatnya senang selain itu. Ayah tidak keberatan sama sekali”.

                “Ayah tahu semua itu? Bagaimana bisa?”, Tetsuya percaya tak percaya dengan ucapan ayahnya. Walaupun memang semua yang diucapkan benar.

                “Bukankah sudah kubilang, Tetsuya. Aku adalah ayah kalian. Semua tak pernah luput dari penglihatanku”, ucapnya meyakinkan Tetsuya yang melongo tak percaya. “Sekarang aku tanya lagi padamu.. hey Tetsuya, apa kau mendengarkan?”, ditepuk pelan pipi kiri Tetsuya, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan. “Apa yang kau inginkan?”.

                Mendengar hal ini, secercah harapan muncul di hati Tetsuya. Apa yang diidam-idamkan selama ini bisa jadi kenyataan. Tidak hanya dirinya, melainkan Kouki pasti juga akan senang. Tetsuya menatap ayahnya penuh harap. Lidahnya kelu. Susah untuk mengatakan hal yang ia inginkan. Air mata merembes keluar dari matanya. Mengalir di pipinya. Dirinya seakan terbang dengan harapan. Apakah jika ia bilang ia ingin sekolah, ayahnya akan mengabulkan?

                Tetsuya tidak tahan dengan segala harapan yang menggantung yang bahkan belum diucapkannya. Dipeluknya ayahnya erat dan menangis sesenggukan.

                “Ayah, Ayah.. jika-ji-jika aku bilang aku-aku ingin se-sekolah, apa Ayah akan mengabulkan? Hiks.. hiks..”, ayahnya mengusap lembut punggung Tetsuya. “Aku ingin sekolah Ayah. Aku ingin seperti laki-laki yang dengan bebas ke mana pun ia mau, mengutarakan pemikirannya, Ayah. Aku ingin sekolah. Hiks hiks..”

                Junpei hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar permintaan anaknya.

                “Aku sudah tahu kau akan bilang begitu. Dan Ayah sudah mempunyai rencana untuk kalian berdua.”

                “Rencana apa?”, ucap Tetsuya sambil mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

                “Pertama-tama, ayah akan mengirim Kouki ke Perancis.”

                “Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana Kouki bisa beradaptasi? Dia tidak bisa Bahasa Perancis.”

                “Tidakkah kau tahu, Tetsuya? Selama hampir tiga tahun ini Kouki diam-diam belajar Bahasa Perancis di perpustakaan dengan salah satu murid ayah di sekolah. Kouki memang tidak pernah cerita, tapi murid ayahlah yang menceritakan kepada Ayah. Ayah sekarang tahu betapa besar tekad kalian berdua untuk mencapai apa yang kalian inginkan.

                “Lalu yang kedua, kau akan bersekolah di sekolah Ayah”, mata Tetsuya menatap ayahnya dengan binar senang. Terkejut dengan apa yang ayahnya ucapkan, “Tapi dengan satu syarat.”

                “Syarat apa, Yah?”, tanyanya buru-buru karena tidak bisa lepas dari kabar mengejutkan ini.

                “Kau harus menjadi laki-laki”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> maaf ya, ini gaje tingkat dewa. tapi saya sangat suka fem!kuro. bahasanya juga gak bagus. maaf banget yaaa  
> mind to give comment?


End file.
